ONE Plus ONE EQUALS THREE?
by xxFlamboyantSinsxx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have BFF for the longest...but when a new comer shows up will they relize they are in LOVE..what will they do, will they be able to keep up or will they fall apart under the pressure SasuNaru SaiNaru AU. find out plz REVIEW WEN YOU READ.


Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best of friends they go to Konoha U. and they meet a new transferred student named sai [gahh Dx I suck at summaries please just read and review thank you I promise I will get better at summaries]

[I do not own Naruto (characters) at all this is pure fan made. So please don't give me credit for that]

IF I owned them, laughs evilly Ku Ku Ku XD there would be somethings in there wooo hoo

Thank you and Enjoy 

Chapter One

----------- xXx-----------

It was early in the morning about 6am the sun was just starting to rise. As Naruto sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes gently, looking at the clock that was sitting on his bedside table. He slowly stood up on his feet and as quiet as he could be still half asleep. He bumped into the bathroom door and groaned as he rubbed his forehead "stupiddoor" he mumbled as he grabbed a hold of the door knob swiftly opening it. He walked in the bathroom and turned on the lights, blinking a few times as his eyes were not accustomed to the brightness. The blonde casually made his way to the shower turning on the water, quickly stripping out of his pajamas stepping in the shower letting the warm water sprinkle down his smooth tan skin. A few minutes later he stepped out of the shower grabbed the tower that was on the medal bar that was connected to that wall drying of the drops of water that ran down his chest, slowly making his way too the sink he grabbed his toothbrush and the tooth paste sitting on the sink he squeezed just the right amount out and began too brush his pearly white teeth.

Moments later he walked out of the bathroom too his walk in closet noticing a certain some one was still in bed fast asleep. "Oii……" he yelled walking in the direction too the sleeping figure "Oii…..wake up!!" still no reply " Teme…wak-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as a pillow made direct contact with his face. The boys sleeping figure sat up on the bed glaring at the blonde boy under the dimmed morning light. "Whatthefuckdoyouwantsoearlyinthemornig??" he mumbled under his breath. Then looked at the clock that sat on the side of his bedside table which read sat on the edged of the bed his feet touching the floor then stood up and made his way to the bathroom. As soon as Naruto heard the sound of water running he walked back too his closet, he roamed through his clothes "what to wear??" He grabbed his Ed Hardy T-shirt with a flaming fox on the front that had orange and black swirls matching it with his and black and orange zip up sweater pairing his Abercrombie & Fitch blue tore jeans not too tight but not too loose. And last but not least his black air Jordan's with black cement design. He swiftly set his clothe on top of his bed then took a pair or black boxers and quickly put them on.

15minutes later a dripping wet sasuke teme happened too walk out of the bathroom "Oii…sasuke-teme hurry I don't want to be late on my first day of the semester" said the blonde while looking at him self in the bathroom mirror as he did his perfect flock of golden spikes. "Hn..." was all the raven had replied now that he was some what awake. After drying his body off completely he walked in his side of the closet and took out his clothe the first thing he grabbed was his black and blue air Jordan fusion sneakers a pair of black skinny jeans not too tight too show his bulge but not too loose to fall bellow his butt. He also managed too find his Express black and blue stripes casual shirt too go along nicely with his Abercrombie & Fitch black jacket. He laid his clothes on his bed then walked back too the closet to get a pair of blue boxers, he glanced at the clock 7:10am he quickly put on his clothe then walked too the mirror and ruffled his hair he really didn't need too do much to it his hair always looked good for some reason or so he heard. Just as he finished getting dressed he then made his bed in a flash and maid Naruto's bed as well knowing the dobe he wouldn't make his bed at all. "Dobe" he called out "lets go" he grabbed his backpack and the keys to his car and walked out the door Naruto walked out of the bathroom, he grabbed his backpack and ran outside closing the door behind him too catch up with sasuke. "Lets get something too eat star bucks or dunking donuts" said the blonde as he got in the car, his stomach growled.

Sasuke started his car and drove of. He enter the star bucks drive through he ordered a large latte with caramel instead of sugar. As for the blonde he had ordered a large cappuccino with a bagel with cream cheese. The raven droved up to pay and get their order, and drove of to the first day of their semester in college in silence. The raven parked his car in the campus parking lot he stepped out of his car grabbing his backpack form the back seat and his latte from the cup holder. Naruto stepped out of the car as well not long after sasuke got out he grabbed his still warm drink and his back pack and threw it over his shoulder shutting the car door at the same time as sasuke. Few minutes later they were in their first class just in time the teacher walked in with a small book in hand " Good Morning" he said not taking the time too look up from his very interesting book. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei" the students replied. The teacher set his book down just as another person walked in the class. The male student wore all black, his hair and eyes were dark. His fair silky pale skin seemed too be complimented well by the dark shade he smiled brightly. Kakashi looked at the young man "you're late." He said "sorry…" the young man apologized he continued "I got lost" he said with a mile on his face.

"What's your name??" the silver haired man asked.

"My name is Sai." He said.

"You may sit down now ..." said the silver haired man "and make sure too be on time from not on"

Sai smiled "thank you sensei" he bowed slightly then looked around the room for an empty seat. He saw a spot was open next too a blonde hair guy whom was sitting next too a raven haired male. He made his way too the empty seat next too the blonde. Sai smile brightly at the blonde as he set his backpack next too his seat and whispered as he introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Sai …" he extended his arm out too shake the blonde's hand

"I'm Naruto…." A wide bright smile flashed on Naruto's face "and the person next too me is Sasuke" he pointed at the raven haired male sitting next to him who only replied with an 'Hn'.

Class had started it and neither Naruto nor sai paid attention too the lecture. Naruto had his arms crossed on top of the desk and his resting on top of his arms his eyes half opened, from what he could se Naruto was bored out of his freaking mind. As sai took small glimpse from the corner of his eyes of Naruto he notice Naruto's silky smooth tan skin and had marks on his face kind of fox like witch made him look adorable. He also notice his big shinning azure with just a hint of cobalt orbs, the view was mesmerizing his.

"Okay class I think that's enough for today." kakashi stated as the students began too put their books and laptops away and exit the room.

Naruto gathered his things then threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Hey, sai your new right??" asked _'way too see the obvious genius'_ Naruto said in his mentally.

"Yeah, I got lost on the way too class earlier that's why I was late." sai smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You know I can give you a tour if the school if you'd like." The blonde boy offered with as he smiled brightly.

"I don't want you to be burden by me" the dark haired boy said

" its no big deal" said Naruto " besides we can get to know each other I'm always up to make new friends" he flashed his best smile, a smile no one could refuse.

A deep voice came from the background "Dobe if he doesn't want too don't fore him"

Naruto's body stiffened a little as he heard sasuke voice behind him _'damn I totally forgot about the teme'_ he thought to himself.

"Look teme he is new and I'm offering him a tour it's not like I'm pressuring him too do anything" he said as he looked back at sai.

"Okay if you say so and it won't be a problem then I accept" he smiled and as he put his backpack over his shoulder.

The three of them exited the room. "So when is the tour??" sai asked

"How about today after my next class is over" the blonde boy said.

"What class do you have next??" asked Naruto as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"I have advance art" said sai "what about you??" he asked.

Sasuke ignored the two men's conversation, he started too dig in too Naruto's backpack too see if he had brought his Ipod to school considering that he had forgotten his at the apartment.

"Hey teme what are you looking for??" the blonde looked at the raven haired man dumb founded, sasuke found the ipod on the side pocket he too it out turning it on untangling the headphones as he brought them up too his ears.

"Hn…" he looked at the blonde once and walked ahead stopping a few steps ahead of Naruto "dobe we are going to be late come on" he said as he continued to walk.

"Sorry sai I have to go" he took out his cell phone "what's your cell number ill text you my number during class" said the blonde.

Sai quickly started to spat his digits as the blonde saved it too his phone.

"I'll text you 'kay"

Naruto jogged a little catching up to sasuke and disappeared as they turned on a corner.

'_I should have asked him if they were dating they looked pretty close' thought sai as he walked too his art class._

Moments after sasuke and Naruto reached their second and last class of the day; sasuke put Naruto's ipod and put it away as they walked in the classroom.

"Three more hours and we are out of here" said Naruto as he walked to an empty seat, and set his books down. He took his phone out scrolling down his contact list he clicked on sai's name and sent him a text `hey it's me Naruto. What class do you have? ^_^` and then he pressed send.

Seconds later he got a reply ` Oh hey…what's up?  Are we still up for today after school`

`Yeah me and the teme will show you around and introduce you to our friends if that's okay with you` the blonde boy texted back and smiled brightly at the raven who of course sat next to him.

Sasuke who sat next to him curious as to who was the idiot was smiling so brightly about "Hn. Dobe, what is it?"

"Oh nothing" The blonde kept smiling brightly at him

The raven said nothing, and just in time had the bell rung the teacher had started his lesson Naruto was half lazing around and sasuke pretended to be interested in the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school ended sai, Naruto and sasuke met up in front of sai's Art class. Few minutes passed by and they walked around campus.

"How do you like the school so far sai" asked Naruto super cite about his amazing touring skills or so he thought he had.

"It's pretty interesting, how do you manage in such a big school like this?" he asked a slight blush on his cheeks

" if it weren't for sasuke-teme here I wouldn't have made it around" he smiled one of his mega millions smiles, just as his stomach growled and threw a fit wanting food he blushed feeling a embarrassed that he did not eat lunch " hey guys lets go to Ichiraku's ramen shop" sasuke immediately shot a glare at Naruto.

"No, Dobe that's all you eat." Said the raven annoyed because he got dragged into giving the new kid a tour of the university.

"I don't mind eating ramen" said the other male who had dark short hair. He was apparently trying to stay on naruto's good side.

Naruto gave a smug smile. "Two against one teme" he said and started walking to the near by ramen shop. Ten minutes later they walked into Ichiraku's and sat on the both. Naruto sat in the corner both next to a wall sai quickly cut in front of sasuke and sat next to him. Sasuke noticed and felt a little annoyed but wasn't going to cause a seen over a seat so he let his Uchiha ego slide just this once. They ordered their food and chatted as they waited, well Naruto and sai chatted sasuke just said a few 'hn' here and there.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" asked a very curious sai.

"Who me and the teme" Naruto said playfully.

"We've known each other for the longest time ever since we were kids." He smiled as a waitress brought them their food. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopstick and dug in to his ramen.

"Dobe I'm going to use the bathroom, try not too doing anything stupid while I'm gone" he said and walked off leaving a yelling Naruto behind.

"Who said I was doing anything stupid you teme" said a steaming Naruto.

'This is my chance to ask him if I don't ask now then I won't ever know' thought sai. "Ummm… Naruto, A-are you and sasuke dating?" He asked a little curious.

Naruto gave the other male a very confusing look, "What??......." he said "no we are just friends nothing more nothing less" said the blonde a light shade of red crossed naruto's cheeks. "What makes you think that? All of a sudden" said the blonde waving his hand in the air. He opened his mouth to speak "Rea-.." just as sai spotted sasuke his lips cut the blonde of before he could say anything else.

"Ahem'' sasuke cleared his throat as if he had a cough. He was a little annoyed at what he just saw but he didn't really understand why, he knew Naruto swung both ways*.why did it bother him now.

Naruto heard someone clear their throat and immediately assumed it was the raven haired male standing there, he quickly pulled away from sai's kiss and looked away his cheeks a little flushed at what just happened.

"Dobe I think its time to go" Said sasuke, in his usual death tone. Naruto quickly got up and walked next to sasuke they paid for their food and left.

'Seems like I have competition' thought sai as he traced his fingers on his lips, still feeling warm from the kiss on naruto's lips.

Oh what will happen next??

Find out on the next chapter of **xSASUxNARUx?**

Stay tune Review please tell me what you think what I need or if there is any typos.

I will do my best to upload new chapters although I have school and a ton of Homework x_x

Me: *squeal* YAY!! My firsts story I'm so happy *claps* I had authors block for a little while x_x

I shall use my powers for making the best yaoi in history of gay sex :D //lost in her own word and yaps about how YAOI will take over the UNIVERSE//

Sasuke: TOO ALL SASUNARU FANS REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE LEMON/LIME LATER ON

Naruto: HELP!!!! *is getting molested by sai* let go of me we you pervert

Sai: But naru-chan I want to see you penis. *grins evilly*

Sasuke: *grabs a metal bar* see you guys next time I have some business to take care off now

*walks to sai as he is about to molest Naruto* Come back here you little pervert. *chases him around*

Me: *comes back from reality* Oh yea sorry I kind of zoned out o.o;; anyways Review please leave comments and things you want too happen next  I would be happy too look at all of your ideas and costume my stories to your taste. **REVIEW **


End file.
